familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Uglich
The Principality of Uglich ( ) - was a Russian principality, centered at Uglich, which existed from 1216 to 1605 years, with interruptions. History The Principality of Uglich separated from the Principality of Rostov which was divided between the sons of Prince Constantine Vsevoldovich. After Yuri Alexandrovich the principality passes under the control of the Grand Princes of Moscow and gradually became the possession of the younger princes of the Russias tsars. It is the last of the Russian principalities which has been disestablished. During its existence, the Principality of Uglich was ruled by a total of 23 princes. Uglich / Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh : In 86 volumes (82 tons and 4 ext.). - St. : 1890-1907. List of rulers * Vladimir Konstantinovich (1216-1249) * Andrei Vladimirovich (1249-1261) * Roman Vladimirovich (1261-1285) Princes of Rostov * Dmitri Borisovich (1285-1288) * Konstantin Borisovich (1288-1294) * Aleksandr Konstantinovich (1294-1302) * Yuri Aleksandrovich (1302-1320) Princes of Moscow * Pyotr Dmitrievich (1389-1405) * Vladimir Andreyevich the Brave (1405-1410) * Vasili Vladimirovich of Uglich (1410-1427) * Konstantin Dmitrievich of Uglich (1427-1433) * Dmitri Yurevich Shemyaka (1434-1447) Dmitri Yurevich came into the possession of the Principality of Uglich after his reconciliation with Vasili II, in June 1434. In the document of the treaty Dmitri Shemyaka and Dmitri Red with Vasily II about June 5, 1434 - January 6, 1435 Basil confirmed its Award Yurevich with formulirvkoy "what lang you to come, Thou hast given to you in sharpened Knyazh Konstyantinov oudel Dmitrievich Rzhovu and Ougliche". Uglich was captured by forces of the Dark Basil after a week of the siege between January 1 and February 17, 1447. * Dmitri Yurevich Krasnyi (1434/1435-1440) owned a number of areas Uglich Duchy. After reconciliation with Basil II in June 1434 received an inheritance Bezhetsky Top (PSRL. T. XXVI with. 191). In dokonchanii with Dmitriy about June 5, 1434 - January 6, 1435 Basil confirmed its award them with the wording "the lang you to come, Thou hast given to you in sharpened Knyazh Konstyantinov oudel Dmitrievich Rzhovu and Ougliche (DDG. number 34, pp. 87). In dokonchanii Vasili with Dmitri Shemyaka on 06/13/1436 there is the wording: "obtain, my lord, you, the great prince, less complaining hast given us in our ancestral lands oudel uncle, Prince Kostyantinov Dmitrievich, Rzhev and Ougleche with Moskovskimi foals, and volostmi and is Sela, and so with all that was for the prince, for Kostyantinom for Dmitrievich, just and Kostromskih parish, Koregu and Shepkovu and Luchinskoe and Surozhik, on business, according to our reading and writing, as the Xia esmy now divided with his brother, with Prince Dmitry Yurievichem a Mensch "(FGD, № 35, pp. 90). Died September 22, 1440 * Andrei V. Large (burning) (1462-1492) * Dmitri Ivanovich Vein (1506-1521) * Yuri Vasilevich (1534-1564) * Dmitri Ivanovich (1584-1591) * Gustav Eriksson Vasa (1601-1605) Notes References * Кучкин В.А.: Формирование государственной территории Северо-Восточной Руси в X — XIV вв. * Экземплярский, Андрей Васильевич - Угличские владетельные князья - Ярославль, Типография Губернского Правления, 1889 * Углицкое княжество * Д. И. Малахов - Угличское княжество * Зимин, Александр Александрович - Витязь на распутье: Феодальная война в России XV в. - Москваб изд. Мысль, 1991, pp 71-140 ISBN 5-244-00518-9 * Экземплярский, Андрей Васильевич - Великие и удельные князья Северной Руси в татарский период, с 1238 по 1505 г - СПб - Типография Императорской академии наук, 1891, vol II, pp 235-236 Uglich Uglich Category:Principality of Uglich Uglich Uglich